Take Care
by Momo16
Summary: Based on the song from Take Care by Drake and Rihanna. I know you've been hurt by someone else. I can tell by the way you carry yourself. If you let me, here's what I'll do, I'll take care of you. - Please have a read :D


**The song used is by Drake ft Rihanna – Take care. **

**Hope you like it, sorry for the mistakes. Spanish from Google translate. This is my second Perfect Chemistry one shot, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

_**I know you've been hurt by someone else I can tell by the way you carry yourself. If you let me, here's what I'll do I'll take care of you (I'll take, I'll take, I'll take) I've loved and I've lost.**_

Her shoulders were arched, her blonde brows knitted together as she watched burro face with that skank Darlene at the diner. He had his arm slung over her shoulders like the _pendejo idiota _he is, the hot blonde _mamacita _looked upset, I don't get what saw in him, he was a rich _esnob_. She needed to come to south side so she could see how we _mexicanos_ live, maybe she would love the danger once in a while.

She was dresses in skinny jeans and a black designer t-shirt, her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, with strands falling out.

"Hey, _mamacita._" I called out to her, she looked at me confused. "I'm sure I can brighten up your day... hell I could even make your night if you want." I wiggled my brows at her

"Fuck you." She spat at me before she ran out of the diner upset.

_Mierda!_

_**I've asked about you and they've told me things but my mind didn't change I still the feel the same what's a life with no fun, please don't be so ashamed I've had mine, you've had yours we both know, we know. **_

"Who was that _chica_?" I asked my best friend, Paco.

"That is Brittany Ellis, fucking fit but ever since she broke up with Collin," he gestures with a flick of wrist to the _esnob, _who is sat with Darlene. "She hasn't been the same, whatever he said to her really closed her off."

What the fuck did he do to her? I wanted to beat Collin up for hurting her. I don't know why but all of a sudden I felt sorry for her, almost protective of her.

"Anyway, I'm sure you'll see her again."

"Hmm, maybe, She looks like a good _chica _to challenge."

_**They don't get you like I will my only wish is I die real cause that truth hurts, and those lies heal and you can't sleep thinking that he lies still so you cry still, tears all in the pillow case, big girls all get a little taste pushing me away so I give her space dealing with a heart that I didn't break. I'll be there for you, I will care for you.**_

"Hi, I'm sorry about before. I can be a real _pendejo_ sometimes, my names Alex." I said to her as she looked at me warily.

"I'm Brittany, it's okay." she shook my hand hesitantly, she seemed to have a smooth velvet like voice. Hmm, interesting.

"So, _chica_, want to go get a smoothie with me?" I asked her, was I being too forward?

"No." She says pulling her hand back in disgust.

Guess so.

_**I keep thinking you, just don't know try to run from that, say you're done with that on your face girl, it just don't show. When you're ready, just say you're ready when all the baggage just ain't as heavy and the parties over, just don't forget me we'll change the pace and we'll just go slow. You won't ever have to worry, you won't ever have to hide, you've seen all my mistakes, so look me in my eyes.**_

After I first spoke to her, I would see her everywhere I went. In school, I never even noticed her before until the day at the diner. At the shops, at the malls where she would be with her rich friends.

"Hey _chica._"

Brittany would just look at me and smile shyly and blush like she was thinking something inappropriate. Every time she blushed, she looked amazingly cute; whenever I saw her I just couldn't stop thinking about her. This was odd for me.

"Come on, you really don't want to turn this hot bod down, do ya?" I said, gesturing towards my god like body.

She walked up to me, "Well it would be a shame for it to go to waste." She muttered out, looking incredibly hot.

What?

This _Mexicano _did not need another woman, not since... well Carmen.

**'Cause if you let me, here's what I'll do I'll take care of you (I'll take, I'll take, I'll take) I've loved and I've lost.**

Carmen Sanchez was the love of my life; I would have happily taken a bullet for her. I was ready to tear out my heart and hand it over to her on a platter. If she just asked once, I would have.

Ever since she broke up with me, I didn't want to date anyone else. Any time I did, I would compare them all to Carmen. Brittany was the total opposite of Carmen, which was why I found her so intriguing.

I was Carmen's _rebelde. _Her rebel, hell I even got the word tattooed on my side. But for Brit I wanted to be more, someone good.

_**It's my birthday, I'll get high if I want to can't deny that I want you, but I'll lie if have to cause you don't say you love me to your friends when they ask you even though we both know that you do (you do).**_

Brittany finally agreed to go on a date with me, okay so maybe I guilt tripped her because it was my birthday but still. She said yes.

Ram was throwing a party at his house for me, I held onto Brittany's hand as we walked through the crowd. We found a sofa to sit; I pulled _mi chava _closer to me, inhaling her sweet scent which drove me crazy. Turned me on, more than once that was for sure.

Isa came up to and wordlessly plucked Brit from side, I smiled thankfully at her; she really did make an effort to befriend her. She just nodded in acknowledgment to me; I let Brit go because I knew Isa would look after her.

Before I knew it _mala hierba _was being passed around, after it had been passed around a few times my body was feeling pretty damn good. I was taking a long grad from the weed when Brittany came back into the room.

"Alex, what... What is that?"

"Its weed, _chica_," She looked at it disapprovingly, "It's my birthday _Hermosa,_ let me have some fun."

"Please. Alex, don't."

"Okay." I said and passed the joint along. Only for her.

_**One time, been in love one time you and all your girls in the club one time all so convinced that you're following your heart cause your mind don't control what it does sometimes. We all have our nights though, don't be so ashamed I've had mine, you've had yours, we both know, we know.**_

Brittany had been shopping for hours; I didn't get how this could be so entertaining for her. We went into shops, she would see something she liked, and I felt like _mierda _because I couldn't afford it. She would pay with one of her many cards, not many people knew about us but I didn't care. She was officially _mi novia _and I loved her.

You heard right, Alejandro Fuentes was in love with Brittany Ellis.

We were walking out of one the shops when some girls ca me up to Brittany, squealing and hugging her.

"Oh Em Gee, Brit! Where have you been?"

"Err... nowhere. Just been busy I guess."

"Who is this?" One of her friends asked, as she saw me standing beside her. She scrutinised my every move as if I was someone dirty and shouldn't be in the same vicinity as her.

"This is... err... he is..." Brittany stuttered out as if she didn't know who I was. I got it, she was embarrassed by me.

"I'm just her servant, here to carry her bags." I said venomously, lifting the bags in my hands, wanting Brit to understand I was pissed at her. "I'll just meet you at the car, your highness." I spoke sarcastically before walking off.

_**You hate being alone you ain't the only one you hate the fact that you bought the dream and they sold you one you love your friends but somebody shoulda told you somin', to save you, instead he said; **_

"You should go, people are starting to look." I spat as Darlene and burro face walked past, staring at Brittany at my table.

"I don't care, let them look. Let everyone look."

I was about to get up and move.

"Alex, please don't go. I'm so sorry." Brittany cried out as she took hold of my tattooed hand in her creamy one.

"No Brit, it was like I was dirt."

"I'm sorry; I should have told them who you are."

"And what is that _chica_? Because to be honest, I have no idea what I have with you anymore."

"I-I love you Alex." She spoke looking down into her lap; I lifted her chin up with my fingers making her look at me. Her blue ocean eyes were moist as if she was just about cry.

"_Hermosa, _say that again."

"What? That I love you?"

"_Sí."_

"I love you, Alejandro and I'm sorry I was scared and stupid but I want to be with you no matter what. I want people to see us together. I was scared to love after Collin broke my heart, I tried to give him everything Alex but it was nothing compare to how I feel about you Alex. Th-those feelings scared, I wasn't ashamed of you Alex, I never could be. I was just scared of losing you."

"_Dios mio!_ Brittany, I would never leave you, as long as you want me, I'm there. I love you Brittany Ellis." I said, pulling her closer to me as she clung to my chest.

"Really?" she asked as she brought her lips up to mind, her tongue snaking out to run across my lips.

"_Sí, mamacita, _don't be scared. I'll take care of you."

**I wrote this because I was bored and I should be revising, but couldn't be bothered lol, so please leave me a review telling me your thoughts on it :D**


End file.
